Ladies Night
by Aeryn Ryker
Summary: Doris/Olivia Friendship. Natalia has skipped town, and Olivia has given up. Can a night out change things?  Please review!


Ladies night was the one day a week Doris felt like she could truly be herself. Despite the fact that she had to come disguised, she couldn't help but feel free. Olivia sat beside her, slamming back her second beer as Doris slowly sipped her martini. Olivia had informed the mayor of her intent to get plastered and, attempting to be an actual friend, refused to let the poor woman drink alone. The fact that it was ladies night at Towers was a coincidence. However, it did allow Doris the chance to ward off any unsuspecting suitors.

There were more women here than usual, quite a few tourists from Chicago. Olivia told her there had been a surge of women staying at the Beacon that weekend, though she didn't know why. It now seemed, to a very pleased Doris, that lesbians had swarmed into Springfield. The women around them chatted happily to each other, hooking up or chatting with their partners. Despite the friend at her side, Doris began to feel decidedly alone.

She had meant what she told Olivia in the car earlier. She had, in fact, been loved. A few times, in fact, in all her years. She had not, however, felt the kind of love Olivia had for Natalia. _Wasted, _she thought, _what a shame._

She felt jealous of Natalia, though not because she wanted Olivia for herself. She was jealous because she wanted those kinds of feelings to be directed at her. She wanted to feel needed and special. She wanted to feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered to her partner. She wanted to feel truly and unconditionally loved. She wanted to be looked at like Olivia looked at Natalia. To be that light in her partners eye.

But that was the life in the closet for you. She had long given up hope of such a relationship, of such a love. That kind of happy ending only happened in fairy tales; it never truly lasted. Just look at Olivia.

Had it not been for Olivia sulking away beside her, she might have tried to pick up one of the women at the bar. It wouldn't be forever, but at least it was scratch an itch. She had to wonder what had brought these women to her town, but soon noticed a small stage had been set up against one of the walls.

A stage was an exaggeration. It was a small platform with a stool and a microphone. A guitar stood on its stand waiting for its owner to come and pick it up.

Doris turned around to try and get Olivia to open up, to talk.

"I think lesbians are here to conquer Springfield." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well we already have one as our leader; it was only a matter of time." Olivia deadpanned, taking another gulp of her beer.

Doris laughed. "A slow infiltration from the inside out; it's been our plan all along. Didn't you get that memo?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't get the lesbian newsletter." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Well we need to get you signed up then."

"I hate to break this to you, Doris, but I'm not a lesbian." Olivia finished off her beer and gestured the bartender to bring her a third.

Doris looked confused. "Then what do you call Natalia? An experiment?" Doris suddenly got a little angry, remembering several disastrous college relationships.

"Well considering we never actually _did_ anything one might misconstrue as an experiment, _I _wouldn't call it that. Though Natalia might at this point." She said sadly, chocking on her girlfriends name.

"Then what would you call it?" Doris asked curiously.

"A fucking fluke."

"She'll be back, Olivia. And when she gets back you guys will work things out." Doris said confidently.

"You really believe that bullshit?" Olivia spat.

"I have to." Olivia looked at her in surprise, confused. Doris answered the question hanging in the air. "If a love like yours can't make it, then what chance does a woman like me stand to find some semblance of happiness?"

Olivia looked down at her beer and pushed it away. "When the fuck did you become such a good friend?"

Doris laughed. "About the time you tried to blackmail me. Funny how that works."

All around them the women started clapping and cheering. Turning around the two friends saw a woman take the stage, slip the guitar over her head, and take a seat on the stool.

Without a word to her audience, the woman began to play. Soft, mellow, acoustic sounds began to pour out of the speakers that had been set up. The women immediately quieted down to hear the woman's song.

Doris took her in. The younger woman, late twenties or early thirties, had jaw length jet black hair that hung in shaggy waves against her beautiful face. She wore simple jeans and a tank top, and very little make up. Doris found the woman, however plain she presented herself, to be very beautiful. She had her eyes closed as she continued to play the song, concentrating on each note that seemed to be pouring from her soul.

And when the young woman opened her eyes and sang the first phrase, Doris found that the raven haired beauty was staring directly at _her_.

_I don't think I've ever really loved_

The woman's soft voice hypnotized Doris. With a single phrase sung, the musician had just created her biggest fan.

_A woman who was worth the pain and grief_

_It still seems to kill me everyday_

_How easy for you it was to walk away_

_You've shot my self esteem_

_And I've forgotten how to breathe_

_But I'll keep looking everyday_

_Until she finally comes my way_

The verse ended and Doris and Olivia sat transfixed. As the guitar started to build up for the chorus, Doris still felt as if the musician was looking into her eyes.

_I know you are out there_

_Come find me_

_My hearts still beating_

_I'm waiting_

_I know you are out there_

_My love my life_

_Please just let me hold you_

_Please just let me hold you_

_Please just let me find _

_That love_

Olivia had tears in her eyes and Doris put a hand on her shoulder. Olivia leaned in, whispering in her ear to be heard over the music. Doris was disappointed she had to stop listening, but she never lost eye contact with the crooner.

"I have to go." Olivia stated. "I'm going home, I'm getting some sleep, and then I'm going to fucking find her."

Doris begrudgingly broke eye contact with the stunning woman to reply. "I'll come with you."

"No, you stay here. I'll get a cab. I need to do this alone. Don't worry; I'm not drunk. But it needs to be just me when I find her." Olivia gave a surprised Doris a hug. "Enjoy the music, and pick me up a CD if she has one. Have fun taking over Springfield." Olivia gave her a genuine smile.

"My people know how to have a good time." Doris smirked. "I'm only a phone call away." She said seriously.

"I know. Good luck."

"Good luck?"

"The singer has been staring you down the whole time and its obvious all these women are here to see _her_."

"Eh, I don't really think I stand a chance." Doris said shyly.

"Face it, Doris, you're a hottie." Olivia winked leaving Doris speechless.


End file.
